Misty
Not to be confused with Minty, the pegasus from Rainbow Runway. Misty is a character in Candy Crush Saga. She is a unicorn first encountered in the 5th episode, Minty Meadow. She was crying because she had lost her horn. After completing level 65, Tiffi used a trampoline to take some lollipops from the nearby tree. This string became the recovered horn of the unicorn. She is one of the characters who appears in the 15th episode, Sweet Surprise after completing level 215. There is also a goof in her picture: her horn is missing. She appears for the third time in the 39th Reality episode, Biscuit Bungalow, to pop the bubblegum that envelops Pete's house. In the 66th episode, Soda Swamp, she is bathing with Bobby into the swamp filled with soda. In the 91st episode, Candied Cliffs, Tiffi happily found her, after being lost in the mountains. She appears in for the fourth time in the 95th episode, Peppermint Party to celebrate New Year's Day. In the 132nd episode, Custard Coast, she was afraid of a candy corn that looked like a shark's fin. Tiffi grabs a candy corn to prove Misty that it is just only a candy corn, so that Misty can now take a swim in the sea freely. In the 155th episode, Sugary Stage, she wants to be the sweetest star the Candy Kingdom has ever seen. Tiffi joins the performance to make sure Misty shines. In the 174th episode, Wafer Waterfall, Tiffi sees her swimming on the Wafer Waterfall. She appears in Lollipop Lanterns, the 5th episode in the Dreamworld. There is no story that involves her, but she can be seen in the background, but with a dreamy palette-swap. Trivia *In the 62nd episode, Polka Park, there is a golden unicorn statue that is similar to Misty in the pathway, and background. *In the 64th episode, Minty Meadow, she appeared in Tiffi's thoughts. *She loves colour bombs and cake. *The player can see her in the Star Chaser event. *In , she appears in the 39th episode, . *She also appears in of the events in . *In , she makes another appearance as one of the protagonists and gets a re-design. Gallery Reality= Unicornbefore.png|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) (before story) Unicorn 3.PNG|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) on Facebook (after story) After65.PNG|Minty Meadow (Episode 5) on mobile (after story) Sweetsurprise-ep15.png|Sweet Surprice, notice the horn is missing (after story) Biscuit bungalow after1.jpg|Reappearance in Biscuit Bungalow (after story) Ep62after.png|Golden unicorn statue in Polka Park Minty Meadow (64)-bg Animating.gif|Misty in Tiffi's thought in Minty Meadow (Episode 64) (animation) Ep66-2.png|Soda Swamp (Episode 66) Soda Swamp (66)-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Soda Swamp (66)-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) EP91 Story.png|Candied Cliffs EP95 Story.png|Peppermint Party EP132 Story.png|Custard Coast EP155 Story.png|Sugary Stage EP174 Story.png|Wafer Waterfall |-| Dreamworld= Lollipop Lanterns.png|Lollipop Lanterns Lollipop Lanterns-bg Animating.gif|Lollipop Lanterns (animation) |-| Icon on episode pathway= Episode 5 character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Minty Meadow (Episode 5)) Episode 5 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Minty Meadow (Episode 5)) Characters episode 66 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Soda Swamp (Episode 66)) Characters episode 66 after.png|Character on map (after episode, Soda Swamp (Episode 66)) Misty episode 91 before.png|Character on map (before episode, Candied Cliffs) Misty episode 91 after.png|Character on map (after episode, Candied Cliffs) Episode 132 character before.png|Character on map (before episode, Custard Coast) Episode 132 character after.png|Character on map (after episode, Custard Coast) |-| CCS television ad= Some of the characters in the CCS Tv ad (720p).png|Misty in the CCS television ad |-| Weekend Event= Spring Sale 150407 1.png|Misty in Spring Sale Spring Sale 150407 3.png|Misty with Tiffi in Spring Sale Misty's birthday.PNG|Misty's birthday card with the other characters. Happy Birthday Misty.png|Misty's birthday party Misty birthday party bg.jpg|Misty's birthday party background |-| Candy Crush Soda= Caramel Carousel.jpg|Misty in the 39th episode, Caramel Carousel |-| Candy Crush Jelly= Save Misty message.png|Misty in an event of Candy Crush Jelly Saga |-| Miscellaneous= Misty transparent.png|Misty unicorn_happy2.png Misty's birthday poster.jpg|Misty's birthday poster. (Signed by Mr. Yeti, Mr. Toffee, and Tiffi.) Untitled pic 17.jpg Category:Main characters